


My Friends Won't Love Me Like You Do

by SummerRaine14



Series: Future Bughead [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Just Friends, Moving On, Not A Happy Ending, but not really, jughead and betty love each other, they broke up, this is just a sad thing i wrote okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRaine14/pseuds/SummerRaine14
Summary: “If you past lovers can remain friends,they’re either still in love, or never were.”Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones had known each other their entire lives. They became friends quickly in their childhood and fell in love in their teens. Now, they’re two grown adults, in new relationships, and they’re best friends. But maybe, and just maybe, they’re more than that in each other’s hearts.





	My Friends Won't Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Lyss (@bettscoopr) for being an amazing and supportive beta. Love you <3 
> 
> It's already in the tags, but I'm adding it here just in case, this does *not* have a happy ending for our Bughead couple, so read at your own risk.

____________________

 

_ We looked at each other  _

_ A little too long to be ‘just friends’.  _ __  
  


____________________

 

Betty was tired. She was tired of her job and she was tired of having to act like she wasn’t just so fucking tired. These days, or always really, it felt like the only person she could be real around was Jughead. He had always accepted her, when she wore her hair in a tight ponytail with pale and light pink makeup, matching pastel cardigan to go with her blue jeans, and even when her hair was a mess, her eyes stained red from tears and the only clothes on her body were day old pajamas. He saw Betty as the same person. It didn’t matter if she was the happiest she’d ever been, or simply broken. To him, she was just Betty.

 

Tonight, she needed to be around someone as just Betty. These past few weeks had been hard, taking courses at the local college while working night shifts at the bar in the Southside, her mind was a wreck, and she didn’t want to be a wreck.

 

Betty finished her shift and went behind the bar, lighting a cigarette and sighing. She went onto her messages and clicked on Jughead, asking him to hang out longer tonight. As she was putting her phone back in her pocket, someone came out the door. 

 

It was Kevin, a bartender here who she had had grown close with since she got the job. 

 

“Texting Jughead, are we?” 

 

He smirked, coming to stand beside her and taking her smoke for a drag. Everyone knew about their relationship. 

 

Jughead and Betty had known each other for as long as they could remember, becoming best friends as time went on, and eventually falling in love with each other in high school. But like high school, relationships come to an end. The two had split up, realizing that they were trying too hard to make something work and deserved to just be happy, even if that meant they needed to see other people. They remained best friends, and when it came down to it, if she needed someone, he was still there. 

 

“Leave me alone, Kev.” Betty shoved him, taking her cigarette back. 

 

“I can’t even get the guy I’m dating to get me tickets to a broadway show, but if you told that ex of yours to jump in front of a car, he wouldn’t even blink.” 

 

It was true, so unfortunately true. 

 

“But you’d never ask him that, because then you’d have to live without him,” Kevin added.

 

Betty was flustered, as she always was when someone brought up her relationship with Jughead. 

 

“I’m just playing with ya, but I believe he’s here,” Kevin said, pointing over to the dark black truck that pulled up in front of the Wyrm. She handed him her smoke and laughed, shaking her head as she walked off and climbed into Jughead’s truck. 

 

Jughead looked at her and smiled, something he always did when he saw her. 

 

“How was work?” he asked, putting the car into drive and pulling out of the parking lot. 

 

Betty glanced at Jughead and rolled her eyes. 

 

“Is that even a question?” she asked, turning the knob of the music up, groaning at the song playing and changing the station. 

 

As the two got onto the quiet country roads, “Not in That Way” by Sam Smith started playing. Betty felt her cheeks blushed as she listened to the words, somehow always losing herself when songs like this played. She remembered when it first came out, only a month before she and Jughead had started dating. He had teased her about listening to a song like that, when it was about loving someone who didn’t love you back. The teasing stopped when she looked at him, tears in her eyes and leaned in and kissed him soundly. That’s how they started, and now here they were, the song playing, and the two of them unable to catch each other’s eyes. 

 

“So obviously you need to ask your boyfriend about this,” Jughead said, breaking the silence between them. “But there’s an event coming up next week and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me.” 

 

This was normal, Betty and Jughead having things happening and wanting to invite the other. Kevin didn’t know what he was talking about, their friendship was completely normal. 

 

“Yeah,” she smiled, “sounds fun.” 

 

He pulled into the driveway of her home and put the truck into park. 

 

“Do you have anything you want to talk about?” His voice was soft, as it normally was when she was having a rough time, and it seemed he was the only one who knew how to comfort her. 

 

“I’m tired, Juggie,” Betty sighed, resting her head against the back of the seat. “I don’t know, I guess I’m just stressing out over school and work.”

 

Jughead let go of the steering wheel and rested a hand on Betty’s thigh. 

 

“You’re the smartest person I know.” He smiled. “I know things are tough right now, and that you hate talking about yourself when you’re hurt, but Betty, you deserve a break sometimes, too.”

 

“I know,” she laughed, trying to hold back tears. Betty looked over to the house and knew she had to go inside, that the longer she stayed in the truck with Jughead, the more she wouldn’t want to leave. “Thank you.”

 

“Of course.” He let go of her thigh and put his hand back on the steering wheel, looking away from her green eyes and focusing back on the road. “Have a good night.” 

 

Betty got into her house and sighed as she hung her coat up on the rack and kicked off her shoes. When she got upstairs, she found her boyfriend sprawled out asleep on the bed. She loved him, but sometimes she wondered how different things could be. Walking over to the window, Betty watched as Jughead drove off and found herself thinking about the times he’d be the one inside with her. 

 

They learned a long time ago that they couldn’t be together, it was never going to work, and so they held on to being just friends. But some nights, her heart fought with her mind. 

 

As Betty stood there, she heard her boyfriend stir. 

 

“Jughead’s gone,” he whispered, his voice laced with annoyance. “Why is it that even when you’re home with me, you need to have something to do with him?”

 

“Reggie,” Betty sighed. 

 

“No.” He stood from the bed and looked at her. “I am so sick of being second best in my own relationship. I wanted to pick you up from work and you said Jughead would, I’m home in bed and you have to watch while he drives away. What happens tomorrow when you go to classes, who are you going to spend lunch with? Jughead, or your  _ boyfriend? _ ”

 

When Betty didn’t answer, Reggie pulled his pillow off of the bed. 

 

“Just forget it, I’m sleeping on the couch tonight.” 

 

\--

 

Jughead had a long day, between going to Southside High to help with one of the English courses and bringing Betty to work afterwards, he was done. He was at the point he wanted to have a drink, go home, and just go to bed. 

 

But as he was driving to go pick Betty up from the Wyrm, she messaged him. Usually, the ride was from there to the house and they said goodnight before she went inside and he drove off. But there were some nights, like tonight, where she would need to talk. He couldn’t say no to Betty, so despite how tired he was, he would talk to her about her feelings for as long as she needed to. 

 

He hadn’t told his girlfriend where he was going tonight, though if he had to guess, she probably knew. Everyone knew, including Betty and Jughead. They were aware of the way people talked about them, how people speculated what was happening, and they were aware that no matter how often they repeat ‘we’re just friends,’ people still don’t seem to get the message. 

 

Archie had reminded him enough, telling him that in the few years since they broke up it didn’t seem like they were ex-partners. Jughead knew, every time Archie told him that despite loving Betty as well, she was stringing him along and it was affecting his life in a negative way. Maybe his friend was right, but in the end, he didn’t couldn’t imagine a life where Betty wasn’t there by his side in one way or another. 

 

That wasn’t to say their friendship only benefited Betty, because she helped him too. There were days when Jughead needed to get away from Southside High, memories of his teenage years coming to his head, and the only person who understood was her. There were nights when he couldn’t sleep and needed to call someone, so Betty was there. 

 

With his teaching job at Southside High and helping out the bar if requested, Jughead had learned fairly quickly no one else understood him the way Betty Cooper did. 

 

Jughead was on his way to the Wyrm when his phone started ringing, and he saw Archie’s contact light up his screen. Clicking the green phone icon and then speaker, he waited for Archie to speak first. “What are you up to tonight, Jug?” 

 

Jughead didn’t take his eyes off the road as he drove, turning down the last road before arriving at his destination. 

 

“I’m getting Betty.” 

 

Archie laughed, of course that was his answer. 

 

“Okay, well Veronica’s dad is hosting a dinner party and told me that I could invite you, and um, whoever you chose to bring.” 

 

Jughead sighed, knowing exactly what Archie was getting at. 

 

“I know it’s not your thing, but Veronica is bound to mention it to Betty sometime within the next day, so I figured I’d give you a heads up.”

 

“Yeah, thanks man.” Jughead laughed. “I guess if Veronica’s inviting Betty it makes sense the two of us just go together, eh? Less people to worry about.” 

 

It was a good reason, of course, but Archie and Jughead both knew that’s not the reason Betty was the first person to enter his mind. 

 

He had picked her up, a bright smile on her face when he invited her to the event, and Jughead knew then that he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

After dropping her off at home, Jughead drove in silence, the music turned down as he tried to focus on nothing more than the road in front of him. Betty was his best friend, and he would always be there for her, but that didn’t stop it from being hard for him some nights. Their breakup had been mutual, they both knew that they were better off as friends, but it didn’t make it easier.

 

He wanted to comfort her, knowing that she was the only one he could fully trust, and it was the same way for her. But there were nights like tonight, when a song came on or he found comfort with a hand on her leg, that he was reminded of what it was like to be hers. 

 

He was almost back to his apartment when his phone rang. Looking down, Jughead saw Sabrina’s name pop up. Jughead loved his girlfriend, but she would never be Betty and he was starting to wonder if he could settle for any less, if it was fair to do so. 

 

Ignoring her call, Jughead continued to drive and pulled into the parking garage. He took the elevator up to the fifth floor and walked inside his apartment. Sabrina was sat at the dining room table with her head in her hands, and when the door shut, she looked up, angry. 

 

“Where the hell have you been?” 

 

Jughead sighed, placing his keys in the bowl by the door and walking further into the apartment.

 

“I picked up Betty from work and she needed to talk.” 

 

Sabrina scoffed, chuckling dryly.

 

“Right, and when Betty calls, you go.” 

 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” It was a stupid question, Jughead knew  _ exactly  _ what she meant. “Look, I know it’s later than you expected me to be back, and I’m sorry.” Jughead rubbed his hand over his face and walked over to Sabrina, wrapping an arm around her waist. “Let’s go to bed.” 

 

She pulled away from him and walked away, grabbing her purse from the table. 

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Look, Jughead, I love you,” Sabrina smiled sadly, “but I can’t handle always wondering if she’s on your mind when you’re with me, so I’m going to stay with my parents for a few nights.” 

 

She walked back over to him and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

 

“It’s me or her, but please, don’t call me until you’ve made your choice.”

  
  


\-------

  
  


Jughead sat in the teacher’s room of Southside High, his head in his hands and a sigh falling from his lips. The weekend had gone by slowly, Betty busy with work (or so she claimed), while Jughead chose to avoid her with his stupid excuses about helping Sabrina. He couldn’t use the bar as an excuse, because even though his father owned it, Betty was the one with a  _ real  _ job there. 

 

He was thankful for Monday morning, finally able to distract himself from thinking about the words that fell from his girlfriend’s lips late Friday night. It had been the only thing on his mind all weekend,  _ what the hell was Sabrina on about?  _ The only problem was, Jughead wasn’t stupid. He knew that Sabrina hated Betty, she had since the second they met, but even more, she hated Jughead’s friendship with Betty. 

 

There were things adults fought about -- money, work, vehicles -- and then there was what Jughead and Sabrina fought about -- Betty. He had ignored the problems that she caused in his relationship because it wasn’t really her fault after all, but sometimes his mind got caught up in the truth of it all. If keeping a friendship with Betty stopped him from having a relationship with Sabrina, maybe he and Betty couldn’t be friends after all. 

 

He knew he would have to make the decision one day, but he wasn’t ready to choose between everything else in life and  _ her.  _ Though, if he was being honest, he didn’t think he would ever be ready. 

 

As if she could tell he was thinking about her, Jughead’s phone buzzed on the table and Betty’s name and picture lit up the screen. 

 

“It’s so messed up, man.” 

 

Jughead looked up and saw Mr. Arnold, or as he called him now, Ross, staring at him. He was Jughead’s English teacher back when he was in high school, and now his mentor as Jughead learns the ropes of teaching a bunch of teenagers just like him at their age. 

 

“What?”

 

“Betty Cooper.” He nodded towards the phone on the table. “I remember how head over heels you were for that girl back in the day, all of us thought you’d marry her someday.” 

 

Jughead scoffed. Did teachers really care about their student’s relationships? 

 

“Southside High has a ton of kids who are smart as hell but don’t know how to show it. That girl pushed you to show your talents, and I appreciated her for that every day that you showed up to class.” 

 

“Yeah,” he laughed, thinking back to the million times back when they were teenagers and Jughead wanted to just say ‘fuck it’ and drop out. Betty was always there, holding onto him and promising him he could be anything he set his mind to. He may not have ended up there, a best-selling author, but he was more than he ever thought he could be. Despite the times she tried to deny it, Jughead wouldn’t be where he is without Betty. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” Jughead said, standing up and nodding at Mr. Arnold before walking out of the the teacher’s lounge and answering the phone. 

 

“Hey.” 

 

His voice was low, gentle, like it always was with her. 

 

“Um, hey, so Reggie isn’t able to come get me and I was wondering if you could pick me up from class.” 

 

“I’ll be there soon.” 

 

Without another word, he hung up the phone and rubbed his face. 

 

_ When Betty calls, you go.  _ __

 

The words rang through Jughead’s head as he drove down the street, thinking about what Sabrina said that night. Yes, Betty called and Jughead was now driving toward her, but it didn’t mean this was always what happened. He was his own person, and he didn’t fall at her feet like everyone claimed. 

 

Okay yes, she was the one friend who he would drop everything for. Yes, he had left work and his visits with his dad for her before. Yes, he had held her at night while she cried over something in her life even when they weren’t dating anymore. Yes, his entire life revolved around her. But so what?

 

He sat outside of the campus, watching as she ran over to his truck and smiled when she got in. 

 

_ When Betty calls, you go.  _

 

“Hey Jug, thank you so much.” 

 

Betty smiled, setting her bag on the ground and resting her head on his shoulder. When he didn’t speak, Betty looked up in confusion. 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

He took a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck like he always did when he was stressed. 

 

“I can’t do this anymore, Betty.”

 

“I know,” she whispered. “Sabrina, right?” 

 

It was like she knew what he was thinking, what he wanted to say next. 

 

“Reggie’s slept on the couch for the past three days.” Her voice cracked as she spoke. “Jug, you’re my best friend and I love you but I need to know if I can love him like that, too.” 

 

He understands, because it’s what he feels, too. Nobody will ever compare to Betty in his heart, nobody will ever be Betty to him. But with her, he’s missing out on figuring out if there’s someone who could be close enough. 

 

“Sabrina asked me to choose between the two of you, and at first I thought she was crazy.” The words got lost in his throat as he thought about saying goodbye to Betty. “But I understand now.” 

 

“We could never be best friends after being lovers,” she stated as if it was just a simple fact. Because it was. To the rest of the world, it was nothing more than a simple, stupid fact. But to them, it was so much more. 

 

Their drive was silent, once again, but not unbearably so- it just... hurt today. They pulled up in front of Betty’s house and Jughead looked at her, a sad smile playing at the corner of his mouth. 

 

“I hope he loves you the way you deserve.” 

 

What he doesn’t say, what he really means is,  _ I hope he loves you the way I did.  _

 

But she thinks she might know what he means, because as the truck door opens and Betty takes one last glance at Jughead, she nods. 

 

“I hope she makes you happy.” 

 

She means it, she really does. 

 

What Betty doesn’t say, what she really wants to say is,  _ I hope she makes you happy the way I did.  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, as always, are greatly appreciated
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr, @srainebuggie


End file.
